Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and a system for monitoring one or more freight containers along a transport route, wherein at least one freight container has a monitoring device associated therewith that has at least one monitoring sensor monitoring the integrity of the freight container, wherein the sensing of an event violating the freight container integrity by the monitoring sensor is followed by event data, representing the integrity violation, being transmitted to a remote analysis center wherein the analysis center rates the transmitted event data using predetermined criteria in respect of either a sanctioned (authorized) or an unsanctioned (unauthorized) integrity violation of the freight container, and wherein opening or closing of the freight container is rated as a sanctioned or authorized integrity violation if an electronic authorization code representing the sanction for the opening operation or the closing operation is sent to the analysis center for the event data representing this integrity violation.
Prior Art
Such a method for monitoring freight containers is disclosed in WO 2010/099872 A1. The background of such a monitoring method and such a monitoring system is the fact that, nationally and internationally, the demands on the security of freight containers or of transport containers in shipping are increasing to an ever greater extent. The danger that individual freight containers will be opened on the transport route, after a loading operation by authorized personnel, by terrorists and provided with explosives or the like that are meant to be detonated at the destination of the freight container is categorized as particularly great.